Pleasure
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: A chapter of CinderBella. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

So everyone's shown so much support for yet another Twelve Days of Christmas, (apart from a few readers who felt the need to leave negative comments). I'm not saying that I don't want any negative comments, just phrase them in a constructive way please. And several times my screen name has been pointed out at as miss spelt. I am very aware of that. I made a mistake when first creating my account and decided not to change it.

I've had so much fun writing and posting and have read all the comments posted. And yes, there are a few that I am hoping I can find the time to expand into a story, but I am in the process of writing three other stories at once. So it's all a bit hectic at the moment.

Without further ado, it's the twelfth and last day of Christmas. Here is a slight preview to one of my stories I want to start posting in the next two weeks. The title of it will be CinderBella. I'm sure that is a big enough clue as to what it will be about.

Thank you all for another year of support.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Pleasure**

As the carriage rumbled to a halt both occupants took in a deep breath. They gave the other a forced smile but couldn't make eye contact. The air was hot around them, but that wasn't the reason they both had beads of sweat trailing down their backs.

He climbed from the carriage and took his bride's hand tightly in his. With her arm securely tucked into his, he led her into the castle they would reside in for the next month. It was an ancient building crafted out of the strongest of stone slabs. There were four turrets in the four corners of the castle; two stood on the edge of the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Princess Isabella had never been to the coast of the land before. The strong winds of the evening whipped at her hair blustering it in her face. She pulled it out of her face, and looked up at the grand doors to the castle. Getting out of the cold wind was his priority. He didn't want his new wife taking ill. Ushering her inside the great doors, she was whisked away by her ladies to her chambers.

The warmth of a fire kept her room warm from the cold night air. A nightgown had been hung before it. There was a large bed blanketed with quilts, plump pillows and cushions. She had a wall lined with books that she would quite happily sit and read whenever she could. With an oak desk by a stretched bay window, she'd have plenty of natural light during the daytime.

She was stripped from her wedding gown, her messy hair combed down her back. The silky nightgown was pulled over her head. She'd never worn anything like it before. It was short, incredibly so. The hem of it cut short just below her knees. It didn't cover very much of her bosom so it was very revealing. Wearing it, she felt so uncomfortable and out of place. Her nerves were rocketing as she remembered the visitor she was about to have.

Her ladies left her alone after giving her small, comforting smiles. One of her ladies, Angela, was most worried about her Princess. She had become quite attached to the Princess and her wellbeing. She did not want to leave her Princess alone in her chambers for the evening. She knew what the Princess would be subjected to when she left. It was inevitable for this to happen, and the Prince would take care of the Princess, but that would do nothing to ease her pain.

Alone in her chambers, the Princess sat at the end of her large bed. She was facing the heavy doors, waiting for her new husband to join her. Shifting uncomfortably on the edge of her bed, her heart was pounding in her chest. The words that the Queen had spoken to her span round and round her mind. How much pain would she be in when he would insert himself into her? What would he feel throughout it? How long would it take? How long would he want to stay? What if he expected to stay all night?

Her internal battle was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Clearing her throat softly, she called out. The door was pushed open and her husband stood on the other side. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked up at the young Prince. He was only dressed in his night clothes that consisted of a loose fitting shirt and long pants.

"May I enter Bella?"

"Of course."

He was very awkward as he made his way over to her side. Not sure what to do, he sat on the bed beside his wife. Reaching out for her hand, she withdrew it from him and placed it in her lap.

They sat still for a while. Edward's eyes ran over his wife's body. He was delighted by what he saw and couldn't wait till he could give his precious wife pleasure. But neither of them knew what to do first.

"What do…? What happens first?"

She was looking down at the intricately handcrafted rug lying on the floor. He turned to her, the tips of his fingers touching to her cheek.

"Would you like me to start now? Or do you want to talk about it first?"

"Start. But please, tell me when it will hurt?"

"Certainly Bella. I know that you have never been intimate with another before, so I will be slow and patient."

"You are too kind to me Edward."

"I am not kind enough Isabella. I only ever want you to be happy but I am about to inflict pain on you. If there is anything that will make you more comfortable tonight, please just say."

"Knowing that you will care for me is enough."

"May I kiss you now?"

"Is this how it starts?"

"Yes. But I will be slow."

"Then you may kiss me."

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. They shared a calm loving kiss at first. But then it became heated. Feelings were stirring up inside of Princess Isabella that she had never experienced before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling into his smooth hair.

Lifting his hands to her hips, he moved her into the middle of her bed. He worried she would panic and pull away from him, but she was so lost in the kiss she hadn't noticed the movements. Stroking through her hair, he settled himself beside her body. His fingers dropped to her thighs which shot her out of her trance. Both her hands gripped his wrists as she started to panic.

"I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to scare you. Your body is just beautiful and I wish to worship you. But if you are not comfortable with me touching you so, then I shall not."

"Would it give you pleasure? To touch me? To see me?"

"It would Bella, but not…"

"Then I will let you."

"If it makes you uncomfortable then I will not…"

"No. I know that I cannot be pleasured tonight by this. I do not want to prevent you from being pleasured because of my unease. I trust you will not intentionally harm me Edward."

"Never my Princess. I would never hurt you. You are my best friend and the girl I fell in love with instantly. You are my wife and will be the mother to my children. I only ever wish for you to be happy."

"And this will make me happy. I know what it is I have to do this evening. It is my duty to do so. But that does not mean that you are not permitted to enjoy yourself. So please, touch me, allow yourself pleasure. If I react, just give me a moment to adjust. I will be fine."

"If this is what you want."

"It is."

"Then may I remove your nightgown? I wish to see your beautiful body."

She nodded her head and sat up slowly. He shifted beside her so that his fingers could hook under her nightgown. Ever so slowly, he trailed it up her body. She closed her eyes, very self-conscious. But there was nothing to worry about. Her husband admired her naked body. Every inch of her was stunning.

Laying her head against the pillows, he pressed his lips back to hers to try and calm her nerves. He shifted closer, his hands carefully running up and down her sides. She was uncomfortable at first but found the touch of her new husband rather pleasurable. They spent time slowly discovering the new intimacy between them. He made sure she was comfortable before he began undressing himself. Her mind spun when she saw him for the first time.

Terrified for what was to come next, she asked him to move away for a moment so that she could collect herself. He didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to comfort her and reassure her. But he did as she asked so as not to scare her any more than he already had. When she invited him back, she opened her legs for him. He was surprised by her willingness for what was about to take place.

The moment he broke her barrier was excruciating for her. She was in pain for the rest of the night. He tried his best to sooth her at first, but he could not. She ushered him to continue and enjoy it. And he did. He loved her body and she registered as much.

He ended the evening together by dressing them both in their night clothes. Tucking her into her bed, he pressed his lips to her forehead before departing her chambers. Her ladies would return to her in the morning and sooth the ache that was present between her legs.

Content that all would be well in the end, he retired to his own chambers where he slept peacefully. He was very satisfied with his new wife. But he hoped that one day, when it would be comfortable for her, he would be able to please and satisfy her.


End file.
